


Blessing of the Cold

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Hamilton and Laurens keep warm on a cold winters night





	Blessing of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dozmuffinxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/gifts).

Alex shivered and burrowed deeper under the covers. The winters here were so cold and sleep was evasive. The bed dipped and there was half a moment of frigid air before John curled up against his back, tucking the blankets back around them both.

This could be dangerous, but in weather like this it was a little more expected. John held him close, gently brushing his lips against the back of Alex’s neck, so softly he could almost think he was imagining it.

But he knew that he wasn’t, knew there was a depth of feeling that neither of them would speak aloud in the daylight. In the safety of the darkness with the excuse of cold they could hold one another. Laurens could wrap around him and confess in whispers things he would never say to Alex’s face. Alex could give his own confessions into John’s wrist, as if the man’s pulse could carry his words back to John’s heart

It was passing, they both knew that. The world would never allow this to stand. But perhaps, with the blessing of the cold and the night they could find some shelter, just for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/extermiteach/status/1169034129284960256) twitter thread sparked a conversation and well here we are. 
> 
> Any errors are mine, and I haven't written this pairing before so hopefully, it's okay.


End file.
